


Doing Something Ridiculous

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [26]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doing Something Ridiculous

“Bond,” Q hissed as the agent in question grabbed his wrist and dragged him round another corner. “Bond!”

“You know,” Bond whispered back. “The whole point of sneaking around is to make sure no one finds you. That means silence, Q.”

“But, James!”

“Ssh!”

Q huffed but allowed himself to be pulled around the corridors of MI6. Really, this was ridiculous. No one knows how the prank war between Bond and Moneypenny started, and exactly the same amount of people knew when it was going to stop. Q wasn’t convinced that he wanted to get involved. Last week, when Bond appeared on their doorstep completely glitter-bombed, Q fully realised the extent the two agents were willing to go. He just wanted to get back to his coding.

“Remind me again why I’m here?”

“Has all the glitter gone from the Welcome mat?”

“No…”

“There you go! This is your revenge, too!”

Q thought Bond was enjoying himself far too much.

They scurried through Headquarters and managed to avoid the crowds as lunch-break finished by squishing into a tiny cupboard until the sound of footsteps died away. Finally they arrived on M’s floor, and Bond listened at the door for a few seconds before lining it up carefully, and pulling a plastic gun out of his jacket pocket. Q raised one eyebrow, but didn’t ask. A moment later, Bond burst through the door, and a screech and a thump indicated Moneypenny was finding cover. Bond hurried inside the room with Q, thinking about the shiny mat back home, on his heels.

Moneypenny was hiding behind a couch, with a weapon of her own, and Bond had taken up his position behind the door, belatedly realising that Q was left in the open, weaponless.

Q-” he began when Moneypenny jumped up and opened fire. Q leapt out of the way just in time and a mix of flour and water thunked into the wall where his head had been.

“Eve!”

“You walked into the room, Q, with your allegiances clear!” She yelled as she rolled across the floor to land beside the printer. “You’re a fair target now!”

Before Q could say anything else, Bond jumped forward to push him behind the door where he’d been standing, effectively covering him as Q ran for the safe place. As he fired, a large blob of bright orange paint hit the printer. Eve gasped.

“007! You’ll be cleaning that up after we’re done!”

Bond laughed.

“No, I won’t.”

They chased each other round the room, with Q occasionally hopping from cover to cover, avoiding both of them, and definitely regretting getting involved. From the corner of his eye he saw Eve point her gun forward, so he shot up from behind the couch, only to come face-to-face with Bond’s gun. Q’s eyes widened as he realised he was directly in the line of fire of both of them, and ducked, just as the door behind him opened.

Everyone stopped.

Everyone stared.

M stood in the doorway of his office, completely and utterly covered in a mix of flour, water, and paint.

The orange did not suit his tie.

He looked slowly around the room, taking in Eve, Bond, and finally Q, who was still on the ground.

“Run?” Eve stage-whispered across the office.

“Run.”

They hopped forwards, grabbed one of Q’s arms each, picking him up and spinning him round and the three of them sprinted away from M, too terrified to look back.

It wasn’t until they were in the safety of Q-branch did they finally collapse, laughing hysterically. Q gave it five minutes before they got called back to the office, but as he picked up the two guns and fired them both squarely at Bond’s and Eve’s chests, he decided he didn’t care. It was worth it.


End file.
